Polaroid
by Kenzeira
Summary: Budapest mempertemukan mereka.


**POLAROID**

 **F** rancis **B** onnefoy/ **A** rthur **K** irkland

 _Hetalia – Axis Powers belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya. No profit gained from this fanwork._

* * *

Beberapa lembar foto hasil cetak kamera polaroid berserak di atas ranjang, tersebar acak bersama selimut yang menggulung.

(Serta seseorang; lelaki jangkung dengan alis tebal khas—kedua alis itu kini saling bertaut, terganggu sinar matahari pagi yang mampir lewat jendela.)

Ia terbangun tatkala menyadari rasa sakit menjalari bokongnya. Arthur mengumpat. Telapak tangan menutup sebagian wajah, matanya dipaksa terpejam. Ini pagi bukan pagi biasa, tidak dengan rasa ngilu itu, serta sumpah serapah (dan, jangan lupakan sesuatu; ingatan samar mengenai persanggamaan maha intim setelah sekian tahun kebersamaan mereka). Ini pagi malapetaka. Seharusnya. Tapi tirai jendela yang disibak rapi, aroma kopi panas serta panekuk menggagalkan malapetaka, pikir Arthur sederhana.

Francis tidak pergi begitu saja setelah menganiaya bokongnya.

Ia mengenyahkan selimut (duh, berantakan sekali, ditambah sekian foto yang ikut membuat ranjang semakin terlihat kacau). Arthur melangkah agak tertatih, ia belum terbiasa. Celana pendek dan kaos longgar dikenakannya. Francis tengah berada di dapur, memotret makanan. Entah kenapa pria itu senang memotret—bahkan foto-foto yang sengaja ditaburkan di ranjang itu merupakan ulahnya; sebagai bentuk penyatuan yang kompleks. Arthur tidak paham bagian mana yang kompleks. Tidak ada kerumitan dalam hubungan keduanya, ataupun bagaimana mereka menghabiskan malam. Segalanya mengalir saja, hingga kecupan-kecupan menjadi suatu hal biasa. Barangkali yang membuat sulit adalah proses menuju penyatuan. Proses amat panjang. Atau, entah.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Pipi Arthur merona. Francis memotretnya. Hasil cetakan keluar sempurna. Pria itu mengibas-ngibasnya, lalu menarik seulas senyum simpul. Dia memang penggoda ulung. Arthur sampai terperangkap dan menyerah. Francis memintanya untuk mendekat. Mari kita nikmati sarapan. Arthur tentu saja memilih ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu untuk menggosok gigi dan membasuh muka. Wajahnya tampak kuyu, ada kantung mata. Ia pucat sekali. Padahal sepasang matanya menyala hijau—membara, seperti baru menemukan oasis. Bahkan ia menemukan paradoks di wajahnya sendiri. Aneh.

Mereka menikmati sarapan dalam keheningan. Bagaimana cara Francis membuat panekuk? Arthur bertanya-tanya. Mungkin pria itu tidak membuatnya, tapi meminta petugas hotel untuk membelikannya. Yang dia buat hanya secangkir kopi. Bisa jadi. Rasanya tidak buruk. Arthur suka. Francis berkomentar rasa panekuknya agak hambar. Arthur tidak paham hambar dari mana. Semua makanan selalu nikmat baginya. Kopi disesap perlahan. Panas. Ujung lidahnya serasa terbakar. Ia tak sengaja menjulurkan lidah, Francis sengaja memotretnya. Lagi. Terus saja begitu setiap ada momen menarik.

Francis tertawa, merasa senang dengan hasil bidikannya. Arthur salah. Sarapan kali ini tidak dikuasai keheningan—ah, setiap bersama Francis, segala yang hening seakan lenyap. Selalu ada suara, gerakan-gerakan tak perlu, gelak tawa, senyum di bibir. Arthur sudah lama menyadarinya. Kehidupan yang semula monoton jadi lebih berwarna—menyenangkan. Bak anak kecil, ia menantikan apa yang akan mereka lakukan sehabis ini.

Kopi menghangat. Arthur menyesap nikmat. Francis memandanginya seraya menopang dagu. Arthur tidak merasa terganggu, tidak lagi. Ia sudah kebal menghadapi pria penggoda semacam ini. Dipandangi lama, diberi senyuman. Ia kenyang dengan semua itu. Jadi, terima kasih, Francis. Arthur tidak akan lagi mengomel sambil merona karena dipandangi sedemikian lama. Francis justru tergelak dalam tawa. Suaranya renyah. Arthur tidak mengerti kenapa Francis gemar sekali tertawa. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Ia suka—pada suara itu; tawa yang seakan meluruhkan dedaunan, daun-daun menari di udara, daun-daun menari terbawa suara. Renyah.

Arthur tanpa sengaja mengulas senyum.

Satu bidikan diambil lagi. Oh, ayolah.

"Bukankah kita seperti pasangan baru menikah." Francis berceletuk.

Arthur nyaris batuk. "Kita memang baru menikah—baru kawin, semalam."

Francis tersendak. "Astaga," ucapnya.

Mereka berakhir menghabiskan sarapan sambil bicara. Francis mengangkat topik mengenai hubungan keduanya; betapa proses terlalu lama untuk sampai pada tahap seintim ini. Arthur berdalih itu karena Francis terlihat seperti tipikal pria hidung belang yang gemar berganti-ganti kekasih. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa sebetulnya ia tak pernah suka digoda. Francis mengatakan tapi godaannya ampuh. Arthur beralasan pasti ada efek guna-guna di balik itu semua. Oh, astaga, di zaman modern seperti ini! Francis mendramatisir percakapan.

"Kau hanya terbiasa pada keberadaanku. Perlahan kau mulai menerimaku tanpa kau sendiri menyadarinya."

Arthur mengunyah potongan terakhir. Sekian tahun lalu ia pernah dikecewakan. Cerita lama. Membosankan. Dari dampak kekecewaan itu, ia mulai menutup diri dan menganggap semua manusia adalah pengganggu. Ia tidak keberatan hidup sendiri. Tapi, kemudian Francis datang. Seperti tiba-tiba, pria itu memotretnya ketika ia tengah termenung di salah satu distrik Istana Buda, memandangi Budapest di malam hari ketika ia berlibur di sana. Bagaimana ia tidak terkejut. Seseorang memotretnya—orang asing pula.

Francis beralasan dia memotretnya karena terlihat indah dan menyatu dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu kota. Arthur mengakui memang demikian kenyataannya. Kamera polaroid mencetak gambar, memperlihatkan bukti. Arthur sendiri terpana melihat dirinya yang termenung kesepian. Francis ingin Arthur menyimpan foto itu. Mereka lalu berkenalan. Francis berasal dari Perancis—uh, oh, sepertinya sudah sangat jelas. Arthur dari London, Inggris. Budapest mempertemukan mereka. Terdengar seperti cerita cinta picisan.

Francis mengikuti ke manapun Arthur pergi, seperti penguntit. Arthur senang menjelajahi kota-kota yang baginya menarik. Mereka pergi ke Roma, Berlin, Tokyo, Bali, Moskow. Mereka mengunjungi banyak sekali kota, menikmati keberagaman suku, pemandangan alam, apa saja. Arthur membuat jurnal pada setiap perjalanannya untuk diposting di blog pribadi. Francis mengoleksi hasil foto, baik secara digital maupun polaroid. Dua pekerja lepas yang saling berhubungan. Bahkan profesi kita berjodoh, begitu kalimat yang seringkali diucapkan Francis.

Mereka berciuman pertama kali pada suatu malam di taman Gulhane, tidak jauh dari keberadaan Istana Topkapi, Istanbul, tiga tahun setelah pertemuan pertama mereka di Budapest. Arthur tidak mempertanyakan kenapa, ia juga tidak menolak. Francis benar. Arthur terbiasa berada dekat dengan Francis, tanpa sadar ia mulai menerimanya. Mengalir dan sederhana. Ciuman-ciuman lain menyusul di berbagai tempat, hingga sampailah mereka pada satu klimaks; mari kembali ke pertemuan pertama kita.

Mereka kembali ke Budapest. Kembali menikmati keindahan kota dari ketinggian Fisherman's Bastion, bagian dari distrik istana tempat pertama kali mereka berjumpa. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu, dengan keadaan yang sama sekali lain. Arthur tidak lagi merasa sepi, ia tidak lagi membiarkan kekecewaan menumpuk di dadanya. Ia menerima Francis, sepenuhnya. Arthur mengecup lembut bibir Francis untuk kali pertama (selama ini selalu Francis yang memulai). Mereka saling memandang, melempar senyum, diakhiri tawa, seperti menyadari bahwa; ah, ya, seharusnya memang begini. Tak perlu kata cinta, tak perlu rayuan-rayuan, mereka sepatutnya menjalani kehidupan berdua, bahagia bersama, seterusnya, selamanya.

Di hotel, akhirnya penyatuan terjadi, setelah lima tahun bersama; tiga tahun tanpa apa-apa, dua tahun dibumbui kecupan. Proses yang panjang. Arthur salut pada kesabaran Francis.

Sarapan telah habis. Francis mencuci piring-piring. Arthur membantu membasuh.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu penasaran. Kenapa kau mengikutiku setelah pertemuan pertama kita?"

"Karena bokongmu seksi."

Arthur memasang tampang bosan. "Kau selalu memberiku alasan yang sama kalau aku tanya begitu. Asal kau tahu, bokongku ini rata. Aku mana percaya."

Francis terdiam. Matanya memandang piring-piring kotor yang kini bersih, tapi Arthur tahu pikiran pria itu melayang jauh entah ke mana.

"Petugas hotel mungkin sebentar lagi datang untuk bersih-bersih." Arthur hendak melenggang pergi. Ia mau mandi. Bagaimanapun, saat ini ia masih hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos longgar. Francis menahan dengan gerakan tangan (heh, bahkan tangan pria itu masih menggenggam spons penuh busa).

"Aku tidak sedang berusaha menggodamu, Arthur."

Arthur tidak paham.

"Mengenai alasan kenapa aku mengikutimu … itu karena, eh, kepalaku seperti berpikir; aku harus mengikutinya, aku harus melenyapkan raut kesepian di mukanya, aku ingin membuatnya tersenyum. Lalu, tanpa aku sadari, aku terus mengikutimu. Aku pergi ke manapun kau pergi. Aku menggodamu. Aku senang kau merona karena godaanku. Dan aku menyadari satu hal paling krusial; aku ingin melenyapkan kesepianmu karena aku juga merasa kesepian—dan aku ingin melenyapkan kesepianku melalui kau."

Uh, oh. Arthur terpana. Bagaimana tidak, Francis mengatakan sesuatu yang seperti bukan Francis. Pria itu memandangnya. Sorot mata lurus tulus. Ada seulas senyum kecil. Arthur melangkah. Tunggu … kakinya seperti melangkah sendiri. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Ia merengkuh Francis, ia menenggelamkan diri dalam dekapan pria itu. Francis merusak suasana dengan mengatakan bahwa pakaian Arthur akan basah dan berbusa karena terkena spons. Arthur sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Ah, andai ada seseorang yang memotret momen ini."

Kamera polaroid tergeletak di atas meja makan. Francis melupakan sejenak dan menikmati saat-saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya—dan Arthur.[]

 **11:36 PM – October 20, 2017**

* * *

 _bisa jadi ini fanfiksi pemanasan sebelum menjelajahi istanbul /nyambung_

 _thanks untuk yang baca sampai kelar (enggak yakin ada, siapa pula yang ship_ _ **fruk**_ _—selain saya?) tapi buat siapapun yang entah bagaimana bisa mendarat di fanfiksi ini, saya ucapkan terima kasih dan maafkan karena super keju huehue:)_


End file.
